The invention relates to gripping and manipulating means for receptacles of textile material on textile machines. This means comprises a conveying vehicle for the receptacles and the gripping means is part of a manipulator and has retainers for the receptacles.
German Patent Publication DE 3 440 598 A1 describes means for conveying receptacles of textile material which in this case are sliver cans. The conveying means form part of a spinning machine having a number of spinning stations. The conveying means takes the form of a movable truck or trolley or the like on which two extendable articulated arms are disposed. The arms have two articulations and each arm has tongs-like means for receiving the receptacles or cans. The tongs-like means are embodied by a rigid half-shell extending approximately half way round the periphery of a circular sliver can. The tongs-like means have corresponding clamping elements. The vehicle with the two articulated arms is relatively clumsy and requires a relatively large amount of free space between the textile machines (to be approached) and the receptacle places on the spinning machines; otherwise the receptacles cannot be pivoted out of the spinning machine and moved by the truck. Another disadvantage of this device is that during the movement of the conveying means the receptacles or cans must be carried by the tongs-like receiving means on the articulated arms--i.e., by the arms themselves.
It is also known for the top edge of the receptacles to be engaged somewhere by clamping means, having additional support means which contact the generated or envelope surface of the receptacle to prevent tilting. Means of this kind may damage the latter surface and it is difficult to position and, more particularly, to turn the receptacles around their axis.